Talk:Audio
Individual Sound Clips There was a question in the Newbies Guild about which sound clips were associated with which tasks. I can find them in the HabitRPG GitHub. I'd like to add them here, but can I link to them externally or will I have to upload each MP3?Janetmango (talk) 12:54, February 2, 2015 (UTC) I found most of the sound clips in GitHub, but there are 2 I can't find so I'll post them here: Critical Hits and Quest Announcements. Also, DTB's Death and WT's Chat don't work when we click on them (verified by NightOwl).Janetmango (talk) 21:20, February 2, 2015 (UTC) : Excellent work on finding the sound clips, Janetmango! : I've removed these ones from the page because they don't exist and there isn't even support for them in the code (I did a recursive grep through the code base for all calls to the playSounds function and these items didn't appear): * Score a critical hit * Receive a quest announcement (start or end) : Is it documented somewhere that they should exist? If so, we might want to change that. : LadyAlys (talk) 21:29, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :: No, the only place I've seen anything about Audio was here on the wiki page. But I'll keep my eyes open in case I see any other references to sound clips.Janetmango (talk) 00:27, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :: When I made the original list, it was by empirical effect -- every time I found an action that made a sound cue, I added it to the list. :) So it's sorta apocryphal data instead of what you did by going through the code. Go ahead and try doing those things (listen for a different sound for a critical hit) and the fact that when you start/end a quest, you get a musical cue -- or at least you did back then! :: Taldin (talk) 02:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: Oh interesting. I wonder if the code has changed since then. I've looked through it again in more detail just now and I still can't see anything that would cause a sound for critical hits or quests, but there might be some interaction I'm missing. If anyone has noticed critical hit or quest start/end sounds recently, or in the future, definitely add something here or on the page. LadyAlys (talk) 02:45, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: Okay, I just got a critical hit and it was the same sound as the regular quest click. So technically, the critical hit doesn't make an extra sound. :) Taldin (talk) 17:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I just heard the DTB sound clip for finishing a quest. It sounds very similar to the the Achievement one - it may be the same. I'll keep listening when we start a new quest (which will hopefully be right away).Janetmango (talk) 15:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes, definitely the Achievement clip so I added it back to the table. Janetmango (talk) 16:18, February 3, 2015 (UTC) : Oh of course! When you finish a quest, you are given an achievement for that quest. It really is just the achievement notification, not a separate piece of code for quests. LadyAlys (talk) 19:43, February 3, 2015 (UTC) The story behind the name of the Watts' theme Does anyone know the story behind the name of the Watts' theme? WikiaSphinx (talk) 20:15, June 8, 2015 (UTC) : Go to https://habitrpg.com/static/old-news and search for "New Audio Theme" without the quotes. It has a link that isn't in the wiki's Whats New page, so if you feel like editing that page, the link could be added. LadyAlys (talk) 08:59, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Thank you Alys! Please excuse me, but do you mean the author's page on a social network? I'm not a user of that one and I can't find the origin of the Watts name in public blurb there =( Or do you mean that I can contact the author directly there? WikiaSphinx (talk) 11:42, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::If you go to the old news link, and search for "New Audio Theme", you'll see the Bailey message about the introduction of Watts theme. That's all the information we have. There might be no story behind the name; it could be just a name. LadyAlys (talk) 11:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you very much, Alys! Please excuse me for asking twice. I was double checking because of some possible misunderstanding we had in translation. Watts is not known as an NPC, as far as I can tell. So some translators seemed to link the name with electric power in watts... which would be a bit different when translated. WikiaSphinx (talk) 17:04, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: Oh, I see! Watts is definitely not an NPC. We should assume that "Watts" is a name and should not be changed in any translations. Thank you for looking into this! LadyAlys (talk) 10:36, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Enchanted Armoire The sounds list does not include the Enchanted Armoire sound, which I have found exists...and I'm not capable of uploading sound files as I don't know how and do not have the program--should this be put in? I think it's not that big of an issue... idk irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer :) Call me Rin. (talk) 20:58, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :After having tested it I think it's just an ordinary reward sound. I believe you have said somewhere you have successfully set HRPG locally - so you may just search the github directory for *.ogg files to find there are 10 files for each of the theme and 25 original Browser Quest files which I think are not in use. WikiaSphinx (talk) 06:52, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, yes :) Thank you irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer :) Call me Rin. (talk) 14:36, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Suggested changes Changes Needed I'm adding this to suggested changes. It's mostly not high priority, but I think the page needs: * Individual sound clips for the two newest themes * If confirmed that the Android app audio is currently non-functional, a feature unavailable box * Maybe a note that Habitica currently isn't soliciting new audio themes? * A general review and polish. Thanks, JosephK9 (talk) 18:13, December 25, 2017 (UTC) : I agree with all those points. I confirm that the Android app audio is currently broken but will be returning in future. LadyAlys (talk) 07:52, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :These are all entered, so I will remove the SuggestedChanges category, and test out the Android bug from time to time. JosephK9 (talk) 01:52, March 29, 2018 (UTC)